


The Moonlight Shining In Your Eyes

by The_Red_Reality



Series: The Life of Levi Ackerman and His Crime Family [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Family Feels, Fluff, Found Family, Levi's backstory, M/M, OVA, One Shot, beta read by someone who isn't in the fandom and hasn't watched the anime lol, but lets be honest this is better, could be taken as platonic if you're in denial, everyone's favourite crime family, only angst because everyone knows what's coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Red_Reality/pseuds/The_Red_Reality
Summary: When Levi, Furlan, and Isabel join the Scouts, nothing is the same. They're on the surface, for one, and they're part of the military. So when Isabel is told she's not allowed to sleep in the same room as Furlan and Levi, it's the last straw.In other words; My favourite crime family have a cuddle pile so we can forget about what happens the first time they go outside the walls :( :( :(
Relationships: Furlan Church & Levi & Isabel Magnolia, Furlan Church/Levi
Series: The Life of Levi Ackerman and His Crime Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904734
Kudos: 85





	The Moonlight Shining In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my contribution to a fandom I joined less than two months ago lol.....
> 
> So I was watching AoT OVA (not sure if that's how it's written) and the one with Levi's backstory made a home in my brain.............. So have some fluff with a couple that I am 100% sure was canon (at least, to me)

“Levi, are you still awake?”  
Levi opens an eye, muscles stiffening for a split second when he realises he is not in his own bed. He relaxes when he remembers he’s a Scout now. He finally made it to the surface, but at what cost?  
“Levi?”  
Levi watches Furlan’s fingertips appear from the side of his bed, wiggling slightly.  
“Yes?”  
“Oh, good, you’re awake.”  
There’s a silence, the only sound the gentle snoring of those sleeping in the room. Levi hates it, he’s not used to sleeping in close quarters with so many people. Somehow he feels more stuffy here than down in the underground.  
“I can’t sleep.”  
“So you decided to wake me up just to tell me that?”  
“I was more thinking- Oh, forget it.”

Furlan’s fingertips disappear, to Levi’s disappointment. Even though he would never say it out loud, he gains a lot of comfort from having Furlan close. Usually, Furlan understands Levi doesn’t like talking about his feelings, but tonight feels different.  
“I wonder how Isabel is doing,” Levi offers, a wisp of a smile on his face when Furlan responds with a laugh.  
“Knowing her, she’s made best friends out of half of the girls and enemies with the other. She’s strong, I’m sure she can handle herself. I know you’re worried about her, Levi.”  
Levi doesn’t respond, mostly because it’s the truth. 

He opens his mouth to say something else, but he quickly shuts it and slides his hand under his pillow when he hears the door to their room slowly open. He pretends to sleep, but secretly fingers at the knife he keeps hidden, and he knows Furlan is doing the same above him. Levi strains to hear footsteps, but they’re so light he can barely even register-

“Aniki?”  
Levi opens his eyes to see Isabel, anxiously kneeling next to Levi’s bed. She’s dressed in her night clothes, but she doesn’t look like she’s done much sleeping.  
“What are you doing, Isabel?” Levi says, releasing his grip on the knife. Isabel lowers her head, biting her lip as she tries not to cry.  
“I don’t like it in there.”  
“Are the girls being mean to you?”  
“No, they’re nice, I just.... Can I sleep here tonight, Aniki?”  
Levi watches Isabel’s tear stained face, and are reminded of the first time he ever laid eyes on her, with that stupid bird. Levi rubs his face with a hand, then shifts the blankets so she can crawl in.

“Just for tonight. If we’re going to be Scouts, we’ll need to go by all the dumb rules.”  
“Thank you, Aniki.” She whispers back, gladly settling into Levi’s arms and pressing her face to his chest. Levi gently kisses her on the top of her head, a feeling of fierce, overwhelming protectiveness overcoming him. Isabel might be growing up, but she’s still the small, defenceless girl that he and Furlan had taken in all those years ago. 

“So you’re not going to invite me then, huh? I see how it is.”  
Furlan now has his head poked over the side, eyebrow cocked.  
“There isn’t enough room for you, dumb ass.”  
“Sure there is, watch.”  
Furlan climbs down off his bed, bringing his blanket with him, and he immediately pushes Levi and Isabel across so Levi is almost crushed against the wall. Furlan, ignoring Levi’s protests, puts the blankets over them and cuddles up behind Isabel so she is nestled between the two men. Levi and Furlan are left to share the pillow, staring at each other with a mix of emotions.

“See, I told you it was big enough.”  
“Tell that to my back. It’s currently being crushed against the wall. And my legs are uncomfortable.”  
Furlan rolls his eyes and tangles their legs together, which allows Levi to shuffle away from the wall and closer to Isabel and Furlan. Levi and Furlan’s faces are now mere inches away from each other, and Levi drinks in the soft, half smile, the creases around his eyes, how in the soft moonlight Furlan’s eyes shine. It stirs something deep in Levi, because before he came up to the surface it had never occurred to him that the moon had light. If he was a poetic man in any way, he would have said that in the moonlight, Furlan glowed brighter than he ever had. But Levi was not poetic, and Furlan would laugh at him if he tried to, so he simply sighs.

“I missed you,” Furlan whispers, bringing a hand up to brush up Levi’s neck. Levi relaxes into the movement, then covers his hand with his own.  
“We haven’t even been apart for half a night.”  
“I know. I still missed you.”  
“... I missed you too.”  
Furlan smiles, and the desperate pressure in Levi’s chest that wants to bury his vulnerabilities so no one can see them eases. He doesn’t like talking about his feelings, but it makes Furlan so happy when he does. 

“Can you two stop being so sappy? I’m trying to sleep here.” Isabel whispers, poking them both in the ribs. Furlan softy laughs and Levi shakes his head, but they obey her request by closing their eyes so the three of them can drift off to sleep. Levi vaguely notices the hand Furlan has placed on his hip, a gentle pressure simply to acknowledge that he is there, and he goes to sleep with a slight smile on his face.


End file.
